


Miss You

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Sasuke's is never honest about his feelings. Drabble
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> First person POV challenge from FairyNiamh. I don't normally write in first person and this is a pairing I don't normally write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.

I miss you so much. The scent you left on the pillow is gone now. The hollow in the bed from the weight of your body has disappeared as well. The empty space in the closet still sits bare, like the socket of a pulled tooth. I have not filled the drawers, they remain empty and barren. Your jacket isn't lying on the arm of the couch or the floor where it would land when you weren't paying attention.

You would rush in with some insane story to tell me, some new adventure to share. It always made me so angry, the haphazard way you'd toss that ugly orange and black thing aside and rush to me breathless and happy. You would start one of your ridiculous rambling tales and I'd scowl at you. 'Naruto! I just cleaned in here!' You never listened to those words or even slowed down in your tale, all your words coming out in a rush and I'd feel ignored and irritated that you hadn't listened to me.

Why couldn't I see it then? You were so focused on me, so eager to include me in every aspect of your day, as if you had wished I'd been there. You'd even say that to me.

What did I say? I snarked at you. I belittled you. I told you that you were a fool and a liar. I miss your voice, those hurried words. I miss the way you'd hang on me. You always wanted to cuddle, to be close. I pushed you away. I'd tell you to stop.

I never once thought you actually would. I miss you. I'm the liar. I'm the fool. I ridiculed you, but I was the ridiculous one. I miss your voice, your stories, the way you would hang on me; I miss you.

I don't deserve you and wouldn't chase after you even if I weren't such a coward. Even now, even as my heart shatters into a thousand shards of ice, I can't tell you what you meant to me. I’m the liar. I’m the fool. I can't say three words, because if I said them and you didn't return to me, well then, I'd be laid bare before your eyes and you would see the fool in me as well.

~Fin~


End file.
